


The University of Universal Fucks

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Few Scenes With Fitz, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Crossdressing, Hi and welcome to HighSchool Bullying AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Mentioned Fitz, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: “Should we torment him, drag him to the mall with us?”Ev glanced at Brock, thoughts dragging through his exhausted brain before he sighed and nodded.“Yep.”





	1. Introduction

_This is a new series I am starting, it’s a collaboration between me and my irl bestfriend. There will not be any smut unless further noted by me or her, (she goes by Jaze)._

##  **_University/College AU_ **

_There will be two specified gangs/friend groups in this fic: Banana Bus Squad and bits of the Misfits-  
_

_Do remember that this fic is majorly bbs-centered, I have not yet learned how to write each of the Misfits' members so it will not be as prominent, but hopefully, in later parts, it will be. :)_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, I’ll be sure to put in some popular and not-so-popular pairings as well as some interesting college/high school kind of relationship and friendship/gang drama. ;)_

##  _~Podz  
_


	2. Chapter One: The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should we torment him, drag him to the mall with us?”
> 
> Ev glanced at Brock, thoughts dragging through his exhausted brain before he sighed and nodded.
> 
> “Yep.”

A soft chill of cold air brushed over his exposed neck, goosebumps trailing along the back of his neck.

His fingers clasped the large comforter between clammy hands and pulled it higher up his body.

Rolling on his side, he crept open his eyes to see his alarm flashing red.

_Fuck._

He yawned and sat up, shivering at the brisk, cold air wafting over his skin.

His alarm hadn’t been set.

“Late…” he mumbled to himself, mindlessly.

He stared at his pillow a moment longer before sighing and standing from his low-set bed.

The top bunk was empty, roommate gone from the cozy, comfortable blankets made of fox fur.

“Asshole.”

A large mirror clung to his soft red painted door, a black printed name on the top etched in sharpie, ‘Evan’ it read.

Evan stepped towards his closet and opened the door.

He furrowed his brow at the black ripped jeans that his roommate owned.

Ev’s half of the closet was all basketball shorts and t-shirts, save for a couple of business and formal wear like tuxes and button-ups.

His roommate on the other hand, ‘Jonathan’ he was called, was a complete and total emo, _hot nonetheless_ , but still emo.

Evan would be murdered if anyone knew he thought the guy was sexy as fuck in all that black and gold.

He chuckled to himself and grabbed a pair of form-fitting skinny jeans; denim, and slipped them on.

A black tee following as well as some two-toned sneakers.

Without another glance to his warm, cozy bed, he shifting into the hallway and pulled his bag from the door rack.

“You woke up late,” his roommate was sitting at the island in the kitchen.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with rips at the knees and his usual graphic tee.

But on his fingers was adorned golden jewelry and a few onyx rings, a new addition to his wardrobe of weird and exquisite wear.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

The male yawned, “They cancelled today, idiot. Check your phone.”

Ev glared at him a moment longer before huffing and putting his bag on the rack once more, “Still shoulda woke me up.”

“I’m not your mom. Brock’s coming over later for you. Something about a party for the jocks, losers weren’t very welcome,” he snorted, “Food’s on the stove, by the way.”

Evan wouldn’t sit near him at the island, moving to see what he made on the stove.

Bacon and eggs, Ev ducked his head in quiet gratitude and recollection of his thoughts, _tough guy, you are a tough guy, you’re the bully, the hitter,_ before glaring at the other, “It’s probably cold by now, I’ll make something else.”

Jonathan chuckled, standing from his seat, hands holding his dish as he moved to the sink, “I guess I’ll get out of your hair then. Dorm’s all yours for the day.”

Ev went to turn around and mock him but the guy was already gone.

“Creepy fucker…”

Jon was talked about at school an awful lot.

He wore creepy, vampire clothes hat made him emo and Gothic looking.

_I’d never admit it, but he **did** look hot as fuck in all black with some excellent accents of gold or silver._

And the guy seemed used to getting pushed against lockers, despite being slightly taller than me.

The Gothic fucker merely laughed it off, his maniacally crazy laughter only irritating everyone more than his dramatic wardrobe.

Ev sighed, shaking his head of the thoughts, enjoying his food for the next few silent moments.

At least until the god damn door bell rung.

Jon was suddenly there, creaking open the door to be greeted with a scoff.

“Where’s Evan?”

This guy was probably the richest fucker in that school, adorned with gold and silver jewelry that he bought with money that just kind of appeared from his wallet all of a sudden.

And no one would dare take his wallet from him, not when the guy could clearly fight on his own.

He’d done punched the shit out of the tallest guy in school for stealing a dollar from his wallet.

_Fitz,_ Evan thought to himself, _I think his name was Fitz._

Brock and Brian both stepped in, casting distasteful glances at the emo fucker subtly moving back to his room for the time being.

Ev moved from the island, clearing his dishes and moving to rinse his mouth with water.

“Hey, basketball today?”

Ev waved him off, “Not today, Brian, we could go out with the gang and visit the mall.”

Brock snorted, “What happened to the last barbie you picked up?”

“She wasn’t any fun, and she wouldn’t stay because of the fucking creepy bitch in my dorm.”

Said male was already shifting to leave the dorm, unease written all over his face as he opened the door.

A small black bag shuffled over one shoulder that was adorned with different colored jewels and gems was hanging at his hip.

He stepped back and bit his bottom lip, “Hey, uh, he’s in the kitchen.”

“Move,” the man was clearly pissed.

He pushed passed the smaller male and headed for Ev, “Evan.”

Ev shrugged, “Tyler. Plans for today?”

The tall American shuffled in place, thinking for a moment, “Nope. What are you fucks doing?”

“Picking up chicks at the mall, Evan needs a new barbie doll,” Brian commented, earning a sharp glare from the Canadian.

Tyler chuckled, “I guess I could add onto my belt as well then.”

The Gothic dork had ducked out the door after a few more seconds, door clicking shut behind him.

“Should we torment him, drag him to the mall with us?”

Ev glanced at Brock, thoughts dragging through his exhausted brain before he sighed and nodded.

“Yep.”


	3. Chapter Two: Oof

**_3050 Words  
_ **

* * *

 

The hall of dorm rooms of the third floor was packed beyond belief with partiers, jocks, and cheerleader sluts.

The rich emo simply shrugged, shuffling his bag over his shoulder and making his way through the crowd.

Even though he was a couple inches taller than Evan, he was still super short compared to all these fucking football pricks.

Even some of the cheerleaders were taller than him.

* * *

 

A hand swooped out and around his shoulders, pulling him dead center of the hallway’s lounge.

He nearly collapsed under the person’s weight and strength, their hands holding him promptly in place.

Jon side eyed the male with pure curiosity, “What?”

“Ev told us to get ya, dunno why but I’m excited,” one spoke from the couch, a cigarette lying between his chapped lips.

A slutty lady stepped in, short skirt barely covering her lacey thong as she flopped herself into his lap with a snicker, “I’d like to watch the show.”

Jon huffed, crossing his arms and pulling from the jock leaning against him, “Offa me.”

A jock stepped in, one that had made him feel uneasy earlier.

“Oh shit, hey, Tyler,” the Irish lad on the side grinned and stood, “What’s on t’e deed t’day, yeh?”

Tyler glanced over at him with a wolfish smirk, “Hey, Nogla. We’re dragging this pussy to the mall with us.”

A couple of girls gasped nearby, the room falling illy silent.

Someone went to protest, “I’m not going if shit show is goin’.”

“Evan’s rules, everyone’s gonna have some real fun. We’re taking this guy to Victoria’s Secret actually.”

Some snickering and giggling erupted within the evil crowd of assholes.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes, “I’m not taking you up on your offer.”

“It’s not an offer,” Tyler got up and close, “It’s an order, you’d be best to listen.”

“Yeah! After all, he shares your room. He could easily wreck your shit,” one of the other ‘men’ spoke loud and proud.

Nogla joined in, “We wouldn’t-a minded to help eit’er.”

Jonathan stepped back as Tyler stepped closer, “I’m not going.”

“Yeah, the fuck you are.”

A couple of jocks moved in behind, the three of them a good foot or so taller than the goth-dressed male.

One placed their arms on his shoulders, another gripped his right wrist while the other dragged him by his left hand.

He huffed but followed along for a moment, cautious of every step he took and where they were taking him.

Tyler smirked, leading them right back to Evan and his dorm.

“What are we doing back here?”

“You’re gonna get dressed into a certain something,” Tyler ordered him, gripping the front of his shirts as the jocks moved off of him.

He pulled the emo bitch in closer and muttered in his ear, “And you’re gonna be wearing it around the mall.”

As the door opened, he chuckled and added one final comment, “We’re usually there for half the day, you’ll have plenty of fun.”

* * *

Jonathan’s face seemed to explode in pure embarrassment the second he stepped in.

Tyler and Nogla entered after him, closing the door with huge, shit-eating grins plastered on their faces.

Brock and Brian both stood near the dorm’s kitchen, Evan sitting at the island.

His brown eyes seemed to reflect Jon’s embarrassment as well as a tad bit of shame, but he masked it fast and replaced it with humor and disgust.

“Are we sure we want him wearing that in public around us?”

“It’ll be perfectly fine. If anyone asks, it was a friendly dare.”

Jon felt his heart stop before rage boiled in his chest, “I-I am _not_ wearing that!”

A cheerleader uniform sat proudly, in all it’s flashing glory, on his couch.

He stepped back from it, completely and utterly embarrassed, pissed, and even disgusted that it included a fresh, clean pair of underwear with a lacey sports bra.

He trembled with rage, eyes nearly glazed over with tears as his pale cheeks flushed their gentle reddish pink.

Tyler snorted, “We can easily beat your ass. Fitz may have been taken down that easy, but all of us won’t be. Put it on.”

Brian added with a snicker, “In front of us.”

Brock gently held up a camera, obviously annoyed with this and shameful/regretful since he, himself, did not usually permit this kind of bullying.

Though, he’d decline that he was even involved like always.

Jonathan huffed, glancing around the room before settling his eyes on the outfit.

“How… How long?”

“At least six hours. In a public mall where half the school’s already going to be at.”

Jon huffed, reaching down for the pastel pink lace and flushing pink in the face.

“Couldn’t have just put me in a fucking teddy bear suit or some stupid shit?”

“Too easy. Besides, I heard from Evan’s girlfriend that you tried tripping her for her mocking you on being gay. What’s that about too? You hate girls ‘cause they can get more dick than you?”

Jonathan huffed a laugh, investigating the outfit more closely, “I hate her because she’s too fucking loud. And she’s a stupid fucking cheerleader who spreads shit like a fucking pigeon.”

The group in the room grew still and very silent suddenly.

Evan narrowed his eyes, standing suddenly from his seat and clenching his jaw.

“Put it on.”

The shame and disgust disappeared from his face completely, replaced with rage and anger.

Jonathan stood straighter, trying to appear stronger, and tougher.

Tyler quickly backed Evan up, Brian hopping into the mix.

Jonathan’s blue eyes shot from person to person, landing on Nogla by the door and huffing.

His exits were blocked, and he knew himself that he wouldn’t leave unscathed if he fought.

He swallowed and glanced down in defeat, feeling the wetness swirl in his eyes before clearing his throat.

The camera blinked red when they realized he was removing his clothes.

Tyler moved back to the door with a snicker, Evan and Brian settling in the stools to watch.

Jonathan unzipped the black and gold adorned jacket, letting it fall to his elbows before straightening his arms towards the ground.

It fell faithfully to the floor, his shirt plopping next to it as he pulled it over his head and off his arms.

He rolled his eyes at the shocked gasps and mutters around the room.

Jonathan didn’t have much for muscles, aside from a gentle, soft six-pack, and some chiseling along his pecs.

Though, his hips were more feminine, as well as the somewhat formed hourglass along his sides.

He bit his lip and moved to grab the stupid cheerleader top, skipping the sports bra completely.

“What the fuck?”

Tyler grinned proudly, “Evan’s your roomie. He got us your stupid size. You can thank me later for getting you a free one.”

A couple of chuckles and snickers rang through the room.

Jonathan glared at his roomie before huffing.

A couple of comments and snide remarks barely reached his ears as he slipped it on.

He slipped it on over his head and huffed, the black collar fitting well around his slender neck as it connected to the rest of the uniformed top.

The slit-sexy-opening where cleavage belonged simply shown off his own version.

Jonathan glanced at the hem, trying to tug it down with a grunt of disapproval.

“You don’t like them since they are _all_ sluts right? This is payback, now we get to see who’s the _real_ slut,” Evan’s comment rang in his ears for a moment.

The skirt was hastily shoved in his face when Tyler got impatient with the goth male.

“Thong first!”

Jon snapped his head up, eyes wide, “I don’t have to wear that, right?”

The group chuckled, Tyler snarking at him, “Obviously, princess.”

He groaned, pulling his gold adorned belt free of its loops and tossing it on the couch.

He tugged his pants off, skinny jeans slipping down bit by bit as he pushed them off his legs.

They could barely tell if his legs were shaved or not, which, they weren’t, but his hair was so lightly colored that it was barely noticed.

Jonathan almost froze up as he realized he’d have to get fully undressed for the thong.

His hands clenched and he glanced up to glare some more, “I am _not_ putting that on.”

Tyler stepped up, Brian joining him in Jonathan’s space.

“If you’re not doing it, I think we can help you out,” Tyler reached for the hem of his boxers.

He felt uneasy again, and to escape the scenario, he stepped back and nearly tripped on his clothes.

His hands flew to Tyler’s wrists, eyes rising to meet with the other American’s as he struggled to push him of.

His cheeks flushed again as the male pushed him against the wall, both breathless from their struggling.

“Stop and put the fucking thong on. This is what you get for lashing out, you pathetic freak.”

Jon glared harder at him, huffing through his nose and shaking his head wildly, “Fuck you,” he bit out.

Tyler’s fingers grasped the fabric tight, his eyes leaping from Jon’s face to his boxers before he slipped the hem beneath the paler male’s hipbones.

The fabric dragged along his lngth as it slipped from his hips and paused midway down his thick thighs.

Jon flushed even brighter, pushing himself further against the wall despite the male being so close already.

Tyler snickered, eyes raising back, “See? That wasn’t so fucking hard, now was it?”

The boxers slipped to his ankles when Tyler released the hem and stepped back.

Jonathan felt the full force of pride diminish from his chest and he tensed for a moment as he was pretty much revealed to everyone else.

The thong was thrown at him and he caught it with a huff.

With new pride and arrogance, he glanced to it and smirked.

The room went silent from their murmurings and snide comments.

He slipped them on and tugged them up his thighs, despite the plush, thich form of them demanding that the panties were too small for him.

The pale pink of them slipped up with a jerk and covered his junk almost completely.

Except that he was packing just as much as the football captain.

“You’re bad at choosing sizes,” Jon snarked back, refusing to look up and meet their shocked gazes as he rearranged them around his hips.

He placed his hand on his hipbone and rubbed at his face, “This is fucking stupid. You all get onto me for being gay but if you’d see your faces, you dumbasses would be even more pissed.”

Jonathan stepped towards the couch and reached low with his torso to grab the stupid girlish skirt provided for him.

The bulge in his panties bounced with each movement, the lace revealing just about every pale and slightly pinkish skin.

Jon wouldn’t dare turn around to reveal any part of his backside to these awkward, closeted freaks.

“Why the fuck does- Have you worn thongs and laces before!?”

Jon huffed, “Great, more rumors to spread around the school. Even if I say no, you’ll accuse me just because I know how to dress girls up.”

He reached up to ruffle a hand through his hair, the other gripping the hem of the zipped up skirt tightly.

The cheerleader top slipped up above the bottom of his ribcage just a bit, exposing a higher hourglass form that had their eyes bulging from shock.

The man had a slight muffin top, accompanying the thick booty he pretty much worked hard for, but also hid with skinny jeans and lengthy shirts and hoodies.

His cheeks flushed a pink as he looked up and caught them all glancing over his body.

He spotted Nogla covering his eyes with the excuse of not wanting to see anything.

The door was an open exit, but why run out there and escape when he wasn’t even dressed in prideful clothes.

Jon grunted as he unzipped the skirt and pulling it up.

He zipped it at his waist, the hem of the lacey pink seen at the hem of the pink plaid skirt.

“There, mother fuckers, you happy now?”

A pair of thigh high socks were thrown at him next, a slightly red-faced Tyler standing in front of him.

“Those, too, and then we’re heading out.”

He plopped down on the couch with a huff, knees spread lightly to show for the pastel lacey pink as he tugged the soothing, soft pastel pink socks over his calves and over his knees.

The lacey hem of the socks stopped short of the skirt, which barely stopped at his mid-thigh.

With the whole outfit, he’d probably be assumed as an actualy female cheerleader that worked out on the daily.

Jon glared at them as they grouped up near the door, the lock slipping open before he stood up.

“We should charge some of t’e people in t’e halls before leavin,” Brian snickered.

Tyler glanced at Jon, who had just stood up, before nodding at Brian.

Evan huffed, “I figured we’d be doing this,” before heading to the kitchen to grab a money box previously used for beer parties and such they had thrown.

The slit in the top was quickly filled outside, the group blocking the door and only letting in about five people at once.

Of course, though, they had to force Jon to comply.

Which, surprisingly, didn’t take much, all they had to do was keep threatening to leave him with some broken bones and destroyed jewelry and burned wardrobe.

Jon felt his face flush when Evan’s girlfriend walked in with two of her closest best friends.

They gaped at him and froze as soon as they walked in.

The door shut behind them, Tyler and Brian guarding it.

Jon wasn’t sure where they’d gotten all these stupid fucking sex toys and ropes and stripper poles.

But they were there, and he was sat in the center of it.

A ball gag was in his mouth, keeping his lips parted and his voice muffled.

A camera in the corner of the room, monitored by Brock, beeped and blinked its vibrant rosey color.

His wrists were tied behind his back, kneeling right in front of the pole as he was pretty much threatened and instructed to.

Evan’s girlfriend snickered at first before hysterically laughing and pulling her phone out.

She snapped several pictures, “This was worth my five bucks,” she chuckled, her friends agreeing as they, too, snapped some photos.

She knelt down next to him, grabbing one of the perfectly polished dildos and poking his cheek with it.

He grunted in disgust, shifting his face from it.

Her friends took more photos, up close, and personal, of the male’s appearance and body.

The jocks by the door snorted before escorting the girls out.

A couple more customers entered, and soon their money box was full and a good hour had already been wasted.

On the negative, however, Jon still had a good five hours left.

He glared at the group of jocks after they cleared the room of anymore customers.

His eyes wre glazed with tears, both frustration and embarrasment seeping in his expression.

He was coerced into bending over in front of the pole with his right cheek harshy pressed against the pole so someone ould get some interesting shtos for the yearbook.

Not to mention having to spread his thighs and arch hs spine.

His bottom lip trembled and he bit it nervously.

He tried composing himself, but after the kinds of poses he was nearly roughed into, who could blame him if he fell right apart.

“Should we put those in the yearbooks?”

“I’m on yearbook committe, they’ll let me,” Nogla reasoned with a wolfish grin, “Brock’s the head, as well, so of course we can.”

“You’re having a great time, right, Jon?”

The man glanced at the ground with pure disgust and shame, the ball gag drying his mouth out.

It was clipped off and pulled from his mouth, placed on the ground before he licked his dry, but plump lips.

“You’re not gonna fuck with us anymore, right?”

The man huffed, “I did one fuckin’ thing to your girlfriend and you lose your shit this badly.”

Evan knelt and slapped him, the other hand reaching out to pin him to the ground by his neck.

The male squirmed as Evan knelt low between his spread knees, face flushing bright red from their positions.

“You made a comment about my girl and her friends behind their backs. They aren’t ‘sluts’. But since you insist they are, I suppose we’ll just make you one, right boys?”

Jon shuddered against the floor, one hand gripping Evan’s wrist.

The skirt slipped up a bit and he huffed through his nose at the male above him, “Fuck you.”

“To the mall then, he hasn’t learned his lesson,” Evan reasoned, “He gets to see what they go through at the mall.”

“It’s guys like you that treat them like sluts and make them look like it. Fucking pricks,” Jonathan grunted, being dragged right back to his feet.

Evan hit him one more time for good measure, dragging the feminine looking guy out into the hall for everyone to see.

Jon flushed as a couple guys stared in heated, shocked expressions.

Some were shocked at themselves for getting aroused at such a sight.

His next six hours were about to be hell.


End file.
